Clarke Griffin
Clarke Griffin '''is a major character in the first, second and third seasons of The 100. She is portrayed by starring cast member Eliza Taylor and debuts in the series premiere. Clarke is part of the original 100 and was sent to juvenile lock-up for treason. On The Ark, prior to being locked up, Clarke was a medical apprentice working under Abigail Griffin. Once on Earth, she used these skills to serve as the primary medic for the Delinquents, saving both Jasper Jordan and Finn Collins from life-threatening injuries and helping the Delinquents when The Camp was infected with haemorrhagic fever. After the deaths of Wells Jaha and Charlotte, Clarke became a co-leader of the Delinquents alongside Bellamy Blake. While in charge, Clarke is forced to make life-and-death decisions to help protect the Delinquents from both internal and external threats. After they were captured by Mount Weather, Clarke worked hard to form alliances with the Grounders as she tried to free her people, even taking on a leadership role in Camp Jaha despite her mum being the Chancellor. After making the difficult choice with Bellamy to irradiate Mount Weather in order to save their people, Clarke sets off on her own in the second season finale. Early Life In a video from Clarke's childhood, Clarke and her best friend, Wells, practice for the Unity Day Celebration. As Thelonious Jaha records their practice, Wells asks his father how the Ark stays in space. Clarke mentions that her dad told her it is the thrusters. Thelonious tells her that her father is correct. A year before the Delinquents are sent to Earth, Clarke overhears a conversation between her parents, Abigail and Jake Griffin, discussing a flaw in the Ark's life-support system and that it is failing. Later that day, Clarke plays chess with her best friend Wells. Clarke, distracted by the news, starts losing the game. Wells notices something is wrong with Clarke and questions her. Clarke swears him to secrecy and tells him about the flaw as well as her father's plan to go public. After coming home, Clarke overhears her father making a video to reveal the truth. She confronts him about the truth and yells at her father, calling him suicidal or dumb because he plans to break into the communications mainframe. Clarke insists on helping him but her father tells her no. Moments later, the door to their home opens and the Ark Guard arrest Jake for treason. Clarke hugs him and promises to warn the people. She struggles with the guards who holds her back as her father is taken away. Clarke finds her father before his execution and is able to say one final goodbye before Jake is floated for his crime. Clarke watches as her father is sucked out of the airlock and cries in her mother's arms. Clarke repeatedly apologises, thinking her father's death was her fault. Her mother insists it was not her fault. After her father is floated, Clarke is immediately arrested for treason and sent to solitary confinement in juvenile lock-up. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1 = '''Season 1 |-|Season 2 = Season 2 Physical Appearance Clarke is a beautiful young woman with pale complexion, blue eyes, a round face, dimple chin and blonde hair. Her hair is often pulled back in a half-up/half-down style throughout Season 1. Clarke is 5'4" (1.65 m) and has a medium to slim physique. Clarke is also shown to wear earrings. Generally, Clarke is covered in dirt and/or blood and she very rarely smiles. She usually wears thermal long sleeve shirts with crotchet cuffs combines with a jacket, dark jeans and boots. She is often shown in dark colours such as: black, grey, navy blue, dark green and tan. While in Mount Weather Quarantine, Clarke was seen in stark white clothing, a tank top and capris. After being released from quarantine, she was seen in pastel coloured clothing, a pale pink singlet, a light blue jacket and light blue capris. In Season 3, Clarke has adapted a style very similar to the Grounders, including braided hair and war paint. Personality Clarke is head strong, determined, dependable and intelligent. As a natural born leader who is capable of inspiring all around her, Clarke will contemplate and ask questions before acting. However, she has been shown to make impulsive decisions. She is also fair, selfless, caring and loyal to a fault. Even after his death, Clarke shows a high level of devotion and admiration towards her father. She is quick to call people out on their behaviour. She has a natural maternal instinct, as shown when she comforts Charlotte and later protects her. While she certainly has a good head on her shoulders, she is quick to accuse, and has displayed poor judgment which resulted in Charlotte's death. Despite the harsh world she lives in, Clarke is fiercely determined to save everyone's lives, even if they do not deserve to be saved; which is evident when she helps Murphy, who once tried to kill her and is partially responsible for Charlotte's death. Finn believes her desire to save everyone comes from the fact that she could not save her father. Clarke has a strong moral compass; even to the point of stopping Miller and other Delinquents from killing Anya, their enemy. Unlike Bellamy, he co-leader, Clarke is idealistic and sees no reason for torture, cruelty or violence of any kind. She does not wish for violence or war and tries to avoid fighting. However, she will betray her beliefs to protect those she loves and cares for, which is seen when she gives Bellamy to go-ahead to torture Lincoln to save Fin. She also agrees with Bellamy on bringing guns into camp for protection, even if she does not like the thought. Clarke tries to make the best decisions for the camp, which often leads to her undermining Bellamy's authority and rule. Clarke has a surprisingly keen mind for warfare and strategy, a trait that takes Bellamy, Finn and Raven completely by surprise. Clarke is described as a natural born leader, especially by her mother, who mentions Clarke got her leadership qualities from her father. Clarke's father once mentions she gets her stubbornness from her mother. She has often shown maturity and wisdom beyond her age. Though Clarke can be rather blunt and closed off, she does have a vulnerable side, which she only shows around those she loves and cares for. Like her mother, she is a healer and puts her skills to good use. Clarke is also portrayed as artistic, one of her strengths which was seen as she drew along the walls of her cell. Relationships |-|Main Relationships = Main Relationships *Clarke and Abigail *Clarke and Bellamy *Clarke and Finn *Clarke and Jasper *Clarke and Monty *Clarke and Octavia *Clarke and Raven *Clarke and Lexa |-|Wells Jaha = Wells Jaha Clarke and Wells were best friends. They were best friends prior to being sent to Earth. It is shown that their families were close. One day, Clarke told Wells that her father had discovered that the Ark is dying and He promised he would not tell anybody. Later that night, Clarke's father was floated and she developed a hatred for Wells, believing him to have told his father. Before Wells' death, the truth after Clarke's father's death was revealed. Clarke and Wells never got the chance to fix their friendship, as he was murdered the next morning. |-|Jake Griffin = 'Jake Griffin' Clarke is Jake's daughter. There were very close while he was alive. Even after his death, Clarke speaks highly of her father and shows great devotion to him. Jake's death left her devastated and emotionally scarred. As a momento Clarke continued to wear her father's watch. Clarke overheard a conversation between her mother and father and learnt that the Ark was failing. Clarke also learned that her father planned to tell the citizens of the Ark. She offered to help with her father's plan but refused her because he didn't want to involve her. When Jake was arrested and later floated, Clarke blamed herself for his death. She believed she killed him by telling Wells of Jake's plans. Clarke later learns, however, that his death was not her or Wells' fault. Clarke refused to give her mother for the part she played in Jake's death. Appearances Clarke Griffin has appeared in all episodes from Seasons 1 and 2. Killed Victims *Atom (Mercy Kill) *Caliban *Over 300 Grounders during the drop ship explosion (with Jasper and Raven) *Finn Collins (Mercy Kill) *Around 250 Grounders and Ark survivors (Indirectly with Lexa) *Whitman (Shot) *Dante Wallace (Shot) *Around 350 Mount Weather residents (Irradiated with Bellamy) Notes and Trivia *Kass Morgan confirmed the meaning behind the following character's name as: **'Clarke Griffin' - Arthur C. Clarke, was a British science fiction writer, science writer and futurist. *Her surname was originally going to be Walters, but it was changed to Griffin. *In the "Pilot" Clarke stated she still had 1 month before her 18th birthday. At the end of Season 1 she had been on Earth 29 days. At the end of Season 2 52 days have passed making her 18. *She is the daughter of a Doctor and Senior Environmental Engineer. This made her one of the "privileged" on the hierarchy created by the Ark. *Clarke's prisoner number while on the Ark was "319". Clarke was in solitary confinement for 11 months. In the Mount Weather quarantine zone, her room number was 302-5. *Kane included Clarke in Jake's treason charges. *Clarke was the first person to kill another person. She mercy killed Atom in "Earth Kill." Clarke was one of four Sky People to kill a Delinquent, the others being Charlotte, Bellamy and Murphy. *Clarke is the third LGBT character to be revealed on The 100, after Lexa and Costia. Gallery This character has a Photo Gallery, Click Here! Category:The 100 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Sky People Category:Delinquents